The Call
by blue-fuzzy
Summary: John, Piotr, Scott, Kurt, and Remy take some time off from being around their girlfriends all the time. They go to an all night club for some fun, but one phone call ruins it all. AN: Siren, mine.RR Please. Complete
1. Low Batteries

_Phone rings girl picks up_

_Girl:_ "Hello?"  
_AJ:_ (lot's of people talking in background)"Hi it's me what's up baby? I'm  
sorry listen I'm gonna be late tonight so don't stay up and wait for me ok?"  
_Girl:_ "Where are you?"  
_AJ:_ _people get louder_ "Wait wait say that again?"  
_Girl:_ "Hello?"  
_AJ:_ "You're coming in and out I think my battery must be low. Listen if you  
can hear me we're goin to a place nearby, alright? Gotta go"

_click_

It was around 10 o'clock, John, Piotr, Scott, Kurt and Remy were at an all night dance club. Their girlfriends back at the mansion were having a girls' night, so they got some time to themselves.

"Ah, now this is what I call fun mates," John shouted over the loud music. "I mean, I love Wanda and all, but the sheila can be a little nasty sometimes." Kurt came over with the drinks. He sat down next to Piotr and Scott. Remy, however, was out in the crowd dancing with about 2 women.

"What do you think the girls are up to?" Scott asked all of them.

"Now come on Scott, the girls trust us," Kurt looked over at Remy, now dancing with four girls. "Well, most of us. We need to trust them too."

"I wander what they're doing too," Piotr thought. This made all the guys suspicious now, Piotr never thought anything bad of Kitty.

In the mansion, all the girls were in the rec room. Wanda and Rogue were just sitting on the couch as Jean and Kitty were playing foosball. Amanda cam into the room carrying some drinks, and set them on the little table by the couch, and she sat down next to Wanda.

"What do you suppose the guys are doing," Kitty asked everyone, as Jean scored a point when she looked away.

"If I know that swamp rat, and I do, that boy will be dancing with every girl he meets." Rogue took her eyes off the book she was reading when she spoke, but then went back to it.

"Like come one on, they won't do anything they'll regret later. I know Piotr," Kitty scored a point on Jean. Then all of a sudden the phone rang. Wanda was closet to it so she picked it up.

Phone Conversation.

Wanda: "Hello?" There was no response. "Hello?" Wanda was starting to get a bit annoyed by the silence. "Who is this," she said strongly. Everyone in the room froze from what they were doing.

"Girl: "Your boys have been bad. It's now time for judgement."

Wanda: "Who the hell is this?"

Girl: "Siren." The line went dead.

End Conversation.

Wanda got up from her seat. Kitty looked a bit scared, she's never seen her act this way, well...maybe a few times. "Like what's wrong? Who was that?"

"A very sick person. Jean," she looked to her, "can you find someone by the name of Siren."

In the club Remy finally sat down at the table and drank his drink. "I didn't see any o' you on amis out there." Remy raised his glass to John. "How 'bout you John, wanna join me out there?"

"Something's wrong."

"What do you mean mein freund?" Kurt looked to him concerned. John got up and the others watched John cross over to a quiet area. He took out his cell phone from his pocket. He quickly dialed it to Wanda's cell and waited for her to pick up.

The mansion was all quiet. The girls had all moved into the sublevels into the Cerebro room. Jean was sitting in the chair that usually occupied Professor Xavier, and placed the helmet onto her head.

"Jean, what do you see?"

"Shh, "Jean shushed Kitty. She scanned through the many files that Cerebro contained. "We'll eliminate Syrin because she's on Muir Island visiting her father," another codename of Siren was the file she opened. All of a sudden Wanda's cell phone went off.

Phone Conversation

John: "Wanda! Thank goodness."

Wanda: "John? Are...alright?"

John: "What? Can you repeat that?"

Wanda: "Hello?"

John: "Oh shit. My batteries are dying."

Wanda: "John? Joh..."

End Conversation


	2. Sweet Melodies

Let me tell you the story about the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out, just to end up in misery  
I was about to go home and there she was standing in front of me  
Said I, I got a little place nearby  
I wanna go, I should have said no  
Someone's waiting for me  
But I'm gonna go up and see

"Hey." A beautiful blond women spoke when John thrusted his cell phone back in his pocket. "Wanna dance?" John looked into her eyes. He began to hear a soft sound, all the loud music was blocked out and only her voice could be heard. The women took his hand and walked out onto the dance floor.

"Hey, where's John going?" Kurt watched John disappear into the crowed.

"Don' worry 'bout him. John can take care of himself." Remy replied. "Besides, he havin' fun." Remy got out of his seat, and went to the dance floor again.

It was only a few minutes later, the blond woman had her hands all over John. The loud music was drowned out and John could only hear her. "She hummed a melody as she pulled John off of the dance floor and completely out of the club. Remy came back seconds later. "Guys, did you see where John went?"

"Nyet." Piotr stood up. The others did the same. They all split up, squeezing their way through the crowd.

"I don't think John is here anymore," Scott said when they regrouped outside. Kurt saw something flashing nearby a street light across the street. Kurt ran across the street and called over the ret once he picked the object up.

"It's John's lighter."

"But he would never leave it anywhere. He's not safe without it." The guys all looked at each other. They ran to the parking lot into Scott's car.

"I can't believe it. She's a mutant, what would she want with they guys?" Kitty put her hands on Jean's shoulders. Wanda looked horror struck, as she studied the woman face.

Scott drove up, it was past midnight. All of a sudden, Piotr called for him to stop. The car was pulled in front of a grocery store. "I though I saw someone go inside." All of them got out and Scott immediately took charge of the situation.

"Remy and Kurt, you two take the back. I'll take this side, and Piotr, take the other." They split up and went to their designations. After the outside was clear Piotr went in from the front and looked down the isles. A shadow ran across as Piotr's back was turned and of course Piotr had a sense of it and ran after it also.

"I think I found something."

"Piotr where are you? Wait for us--" Scott's comlink went out. Piotr went toward the back as he heard music, or what seemed like it, playing.

Kurt came up to Scott. "Where did Potr go? I heard music playing," Remy was right there standing with him.

"Maybe the big boy got drawn to it."

"I told him to wait. Maybe," Scott stopped to think, "what if the more we divide up, the easier it is for whatever it is to take us down."

"How would it be possible for one person to take out John and Piotr? It just seems impossible." Kurt looked at them.


	3. Place Nearby

Listen Baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
I'll say again you're dropping out my battery is low  
So you know we're goin to a place nearby  
I gotta go

Now till it's done nothing's been won  
I can't take it back what's done is done  
One of her friends found out  
That she wasn't the only one  
And it eats me from inside, that she's not by my side  
Just because I made that call and lied

"We need to find the guys and fast." The girls left in an instant in the X-Van. Wanda didn't say anything all the way, all she could think of was Siren.

It was all down to Scott, Kurt, and Remy now. They didn't know what to expect beside the fact that whatever got John and Piotr, they had to be a mutant. "I see something," Remy shouted to Scott. He pulled over to an old rundown building.

"Remember, we stay close to each other. No going off on your own, is that clear."

"We get the idea Scott. We might not have enough time so let's get going mon ami."

Music started to echo through the building once they stepped inside. "Whoever is stalking us, already knows we're here my friend."

"Which puts us in a position that we have to be alert and --KURT!" Scott pulled on his tail, which made him fall to the ground. "What in the world were you thinking. Didn't I just--something isn't right here." Scott stopped scolding Kurt and then looked up a flight of stairs.

Close by the girls relied solely on Jean. "I can't get a lock on Scott. He might be unconscious."

"Try Piotr." Kitty nearly clawed her nails into the front seat of the car.

"Nothing. He's probably out too."

"What could take that big guy out?"

Wanda commented, but looked sympathetically at Kitty.

After the failure of locking onto Kurt and John, the only one left was Remy, thank goodness. Jean sent him telepathically. "What happened to the others, where are you guys?

The truth chere. Someone's kidnaped Piotr and John. Kurt and Scott are with me, but it don't seem like they totally there.

What do you mean?

They eyes are diluted.

Some how the kidnapper managed to get through Remy's mind and into Jean's for a split second. Their car started to swerve as Jean got back into control of the wheel.

"Look out," all the girls started to scream when Rogue shouted this. Jean tried to dodge the car right in front of her but she smacked it in the rear. Everyone was alright, Kitty phased out of the car as it stopped, she saw who's car it was they hit.

"They must be inside. Let's go, and be alert."


	4. Offer

Listen Baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
I'll say again you're dropping out my battery is low  
So you know we're goin to a place nearby  
I gotta go

_Break with repetitive "Baby baby I'm sorry, and "Hello?"_

Let me tell you the story about the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out, just to end up in misery  
I was about to go home and there she was standing in front of meSaid I, I got a little place nearby  
Gotta go

The door creaked and because Remy didn't knew what to expect, he took out a few cards from his pocket ready to charge is necessary. "Petite." Rogue ran over to Remy and embraced him lovingly. Jean bent over to check Kurt and Scott's pulse. "They're still alive, I just can't shake them from their trance." The music was now only heard softly.

"I know who's causing this," Wanda walked over to the bottom of the staircase. She looked up angrily, "Sire! Siren, I know you're here! Show yourself !" Music from upstairs grew louder and louder, soon a beautiful woman with blond hair that reached her shoulders. "I had a feeling you were behind all this. What the hell were you planning on doing with our boyfriends?"

"If you are accusing me of hurting them, I didn't. Besides, some boyfriends they are, even with my power people still have will power. They just let their guard down. "Siren walked down the rest of the stairs. She went over to Rogue and Remy, "but not him. He cannot be broken."

"Chere, you can't charm a charmer. " He said flatly.

Kitty rounded up on her. "What about the others, John and Piotr." She started at her angrily.

"Fin, like I said, I didn't hurt them. They're upstairs, they'll come through in a few minutes." Kitty wasted no time

Scott started to stir with all the noise, Kurt too. Amanda came over to him and helped him up, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Amanda tried to hold his weight on her,

"Nein. I heard music and just...just blacked out I guess."

"Me too," Scott said as he finally got up. "I warned Kurt not to go off alone, then I heard music too. I tried to fight it," Jean put a finger on his lips to silence him. Kitty came down with the two other guys.

Wanda helped John as Kitty and Remy helped Piotr. "No worries sheila, ol' Pyro's just fine." When Piotr saw Siren he acted swiftly. He armored up and grabbed onto her throat, slowly increasing his grip.

"Easy big guy," Kitty grabbed onto his large arm. "Despite your lack of feelings for her, she's not bad, I think." He let go of her and everyone looked at them.

"We better get going. It's late and I'm tired." Jean and Scott, followed by Kitty and Piotr, then Remy and Rogue walked out of the old building.

John limped over to Siren. She looked at him with interest, but with the look that Wanda gave her, her face was clear again. "We could use someone like you in the Brotherhood, sheila." Wanda smiled.

"Nyet, I can do fine on my own." She replied.

As they both went to the door, John looked back. "Change your mind, the offer will still stand," she smiled and walked up the creaking staircase.

While outside, the group was divided up Earlier, Scott had gotten mad about what happened to his car, as did Jean when he started yelling at her, while she was explaining that she was in a rush to save him and the others.


	5. The Call Remix

Listen Baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
I'll say again you're dropping out my battery is low  
So you know we're goin to a place nearby  
Gotta go

Listen Baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
I'll say again you're dropping out my battery is low  
So you know we're goin to a place nearby  
We're goin to a place nearby  
Gotta go

_sound of phone hanging up_

While driving back to the mansion Jean's cell phone goes off. "Hello?"

* * *

Lyrics were taken from the Backstreet Boys' album, Black & Blue and also Chapter 1: The Hits. "The Call" 


End file.
